push on through
by silverswan51
Summary: when a new girl joins the team, everything is better then ever, but that was just the clam before the storm. what happens when her secrets and shaded past come tumbling out. along with the teams own personal demons. will the BAU family be able to push on through, or will they crumble under the pressure? WARNING: reid may seem a little pansy-ish in the beganing of the story ,reid/oc
1. welcome to the BAU

Chapter one

Authors note: hello everyone, this idea has been bouncing around in my head for some time now. This is not my first story, but I deleted the other one's because people kept hating on my criminal minds story, and I wasn't getting any reviews for my other two. So I have lost my confidence with those. I just decided to start new. I may repost them later, but I probably won't. Ok enough about how awful my writing is; let's get on to my story! Which is my writing which means it awful? Yeah, I confuse myself. Ok, well enjoy!

Disclaimer: sadly, I could never own something that awesome. I'm just borrowing it for a while.

Morgan's pov

I was sitting at my desk, doing the dreaded task of paper work. The team had just got back from a case in Organ last night, so I had a ton of it. Reid, who of course had been done a long time ago, was reading as book, big surprise there. Prentiss was like me, doing paper work although; she had got a lot more done then me. I thought miserably, as I tried to lessen the tall stack of paper work, but it seemed as though it was impossible. Sometime later Reid set his book down and mumbled something about getting coffee. A couple minutes had passed, when I heard some shuffling, a crash, and someone yelling,

"what the hell!"

my head instantly shot up, to find an embarrassed looking Reid and a pissed off Jacob rogers. he was one of the newer agents. the BAU had just recruited. he was in his mid-thirty's and was what you would expect, to be a typical FBI agent. really strong, arrogant, thought he was a big shot. a bully basically, and like all bully's, he loved to pick on people smaller than him. that just happened to be spencer Reid. he would yell at Reid every chance he got. Jacob looked pissed and judging from the brown coffee stain on his white shirt, and the shattered coffee mug lying about a foot away. I'm guessing that Reid had bumped into him, and spilled his coffee on him.

"agent Reid!" Jacob yelled, as Reid slowly backed into the nearest wall. trying to make himself look as small as possible.

"Sor sorry, I it wa was an accident." Reid stuttered, a clear sign that he was nervous.

I was getting up now, ready to jump in and kick Jacobs's ass. if he made a move on Reid. Prentiss I noticed was in the same position. Jacob started ranting on about how just because, his IQ was higher than his, didn't mean that he was smarter than everyone else. now this guy was really pissing me off, and I was about to jump In and say something. when a woman almost as tall as Reid but not quite came to his recuse.

"Hey man, back off. the guy said he was sorry. so leave him alone. The unknown women said eyeing the agent.

"Mind your own business, little lady. we don't want you to get involved in something you can't handle." Jacob said, putting a hand on her shoulder to push her away from Reid. did I mention Jacob is a sexist S.O.B.

"I would worry about yourself." she said, brushing his hand off her shoulder, "now back off. I don't want to start something, that's going to get me fired my first day on the job. So, if you don't mind." she said, smiling, " back off!"

"Nice job agent Reid, hiding behind a women." he laughed, sarcastically.

Just then, Strauss decided to poke her head out of her office. "agent rogers, my office now!" she said in a cold, icy tone.

Jacobs gave Reid and the women one last death. look before stalking off to Strauss office. Where, he would probably be getting suspended or something.

"Reid, you ok?" I said, worriedly. running over with Prentiss not far behind me.

"Yeah, I'm good." he said, taking a shaky breath.

"So, who is this?" I said raising an eyebrow and facing the women. who I must say was really pretty. She had light brown hair, falling in front of her dark blue eyes.

"I'm jo cambell" she said, holding her hand out to me.

"Derek Morgan, call me Morgan and, like ji I jo?" I said, briefly shaking her hand.

"Yeah, I guess?" she replied, looking around the bullpen.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, but everyone around here calls me Prentiss." she said, smiling, shaking jo's hand as well.

"Dr. spencer Reid," Reid said giving a little wave. "um, thank you, for that. you really didn't have to do that." he said, looking at his feet.

"No problem, the jerk needed to be told off." she said, with a slight smile, "might as well be the one to do it." she added, "someone's got to."

"So, are you new here?" Prentiss asked, curiously.

"Yeah, my first day. speaking of which, do any you know where an, Aaron hotchern office is?" she asked, looking at the paper she had grabbed out of her bag.

Reid, Prentiss, and I, all shot each other a glance, and we all started smiling. she would be an interesting addition to the team, I thought, and an image of her telling off a unsub popped into my mind.

"What?" jo asked, apparently clueless.

"We happen to be part of his team." Reid said, motioning to the three of us.

"Wow, five minutes in the office, and I'm already making friends. That's got to be a record or something." she laughed.

"Hotch's office is right, up there." I said pointing at the door to Hotch's office.

"Thanks," jo said, pausing before saying, "I guess, I will see you guy's later." and then hurried up the stairs to Hotch's office. where she lightly knocked on the door, then disappeared into his office. Prentiss and I headed back to our desks. where we once again started on the mountains of paperwork. while Reid, went to clean up the broken mug.

Hotch's pov

I was sitting at my desk, filling out some reports about the last case. when I heard a knock on my door. I stopped writing and looked up,

"Come in!" I hollered, though the door.

A women appeared, quietly slipped in my office and closed the door. standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"May I help you?" I asked, setting my pen down, that I just realized I still had in my hand.

"I'm jo cambell, your new agent." she said, with a small hint of nervousness In her voice.

"Oh, yes." I said, "take a seat, and I need you to fill out these forms, real quick." I said handing her a few papers. she was required to fill out.

"Ok," she said, walking across the room, and took a seat, taking the forms from me. then grabbed a pen from her bag, and scooted her chair a little closer to my desk. So, she had a hard surface to write on, and began filling out the forms . I returned to my work. a few minutes later she handed me the forms, with a smile on her face, but it seemed like she still had a nervous air about her.

"Ok, now if you will follow me to your desk." I said, as I got up and hurried over to the door. she quickly followed. I lead her down to the usually empty bullpen.

"This is agent cambell." I said, introducing her to our fellow co-workers.

"Hey, its ji I jo!" Morgan yelled, waving his arms around. I turn to jo to see if she could explain this.

"We met earlier ,when I was coming in." she said, "I told some jerk off for yelling at Reid." she added, I nodded/

"Oh ,ok" I said, "Reid, will you introduce her to jj, Rossi, and, Garcia for me? I still have some paper work to finish, and I'm sure Morgan and Prentiss do to." I said, giving them the famous hotch stare. both agents quickly got back to work. Reid got up, and leads jo to jj office. I smiled, and headed back to my office.

Jo's pov

Spencer leads me into an office down the hall a bit, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side.

Reid opened the door and motioned for me to go first. I nod and walk in to see a blonde woman sitting at a desk shuffling though some case files.

"Hey, jj." spencer said, smiling and offering a small wave.

"Hey, Spence. what's up?" she asked, looking up from her work.

"This is agent jo cambell." Reid said, "she is our new team member" he explained.

"Yes! another girl." jj said, excitedly, "I'm Jennifer jareau." she said holding out her hand. But, you can call me jj." she added, with a bright smile.

"Jo." I said, accepting the hand.

"Well, Spence I've got to get back to work. So, see you later." she said, "nice meeting you."

With that Reid and I walked out of her office, and into the bright hallway.

"Let's go meet Garcia." he said, smiling a little. he has a cute smile I thought, "you're going to just love her." he added, as we walked father down the hallway.

"So, where are you from?" he asked,

"I'm from North Carolina, but I moved around a lot as a kid. So, I also lived in New York, Texas, and Kentucky." I said, counting off the names on my fingers as we walked.

"Wow, was your mom or dad in the military?" he asked curiously.

"I um, no." I said, "I was in foster care."

"Oh, sorry." he said, "but if you were in foster care. wouldn't you stay in the same state, because almost all the foster child case I read the child must stay in the state." he said, he opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it and closed it again.

"My case was special." I said, simply. not wanting to go in detail about my childhood.

"Were here." he said, dropping the subject. which I was grateful for. "Garcia!" he called, walking into a strange office. it had a bunch of computers and little knick knacks everywhere. it was actually kind of cool looking.

"Hello, my junior G-man." the blonde at the computer said, in a perky voice, turning around, "and who is this?" she asked, pointing at me.

"This, is jo cambell." he said, she is the new member of our team."

"Yes, another girl!" she squealed, and ran over to hug me.

I laughed, "jj said the same thing." I said, once Garcia apparently, released me from her hug.

"We can always, use more girls on the team." she said, happily.

"Hey!" Reid said, trying to look offended, but was failing.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, everyone around here, calls me Garcia." she said.

"Jo" I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Garcia said, "you're going to be really happy here." she added, before going back to her computers.

"Well, she hasn't met Rossi yet. So, bye Garcia." Reid said, before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door,

"Bye my junior G-man, bye jo jo." she yelled.

I gave Reid a weird look. that said I was confused as to why she called me jo jo.

"Don't ask." he said, as he pulled me down the hall way, back into the bull pen area, and to what I assumed was Rossi's office. Reid knocked on the door before opening it.

"hi Rossi." he said, "this is our new team member, jo cambell." he said,

"Ah, yes" Rossi said, "Aaron told me we had a new agent. welcome to the BAU." he said with a warm smile.

"Well, I would like to settle in." I said, "so, I guess I will see you later. it was nice meeting you." I said, before hurrying out into the bullpen area with Reid not far behind me. right as we got to out desk, which happen to be right next to each other, jj came rushing into the bullpen and straight into Hotch's office. a few seconds later, hotch, and jj both come rushing out of the office,

"Briefing room, now!" hotch ordered with a stern look.

"We have a case." jj said with a grim look and a sad tone.

Authors note: ok so that was the first chapter what do you think it's pretty long chapter hoped you enjoyed it please review

Silverswan51


	2. first case

Chapter two

Authors note: hey you guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry, if I made Reid come off as weak. I really don't see his character as weak, but I needed him to be for the story to work. Don't worry, throughout the story, I'm not going to give anything away. So, you will just have to "Reid" to find out. (See what I did there, lol.)

Disclaimer: again, I'm ashamed to say, I don't own this awesome show. (Mumbles) yet, anyways.

Prentiss pov

Reid, Morgan, Jo, Rossi, hotch, and I were in the briefing room, waiting for JJ to come back. Who had gone to inform Garcia about the case? The room was silent. It was always like this before a case. The heaviness never lessening, until the case actually started, then we all set in action doing everything in our power, to not have to tell another family about how their loved one died, but sometimes it's not enough. No matter how hard we all try. It always happens again, more disturbing and twisted each time round. I have had thoughts about leaving the BAU before, but ever since I came back, nothing Is the same. No matter how many people we save. It just isn't enough. Those kinds of thoughts were always strongest right before a case. It's like they were smothering me, trying to push my head under in a pool of emotion. Luckily, JJ and Garcia come practically running through the door and throw the case files down on the table.

"Two days ago in long hill Montana, eight year old molly Waller was abducted from the park." JJ started, grabbing the remote for the screen, pressing a button. A picture of molly appeared on the monitor. She had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles on her face. "Later that day, fourteen year old jack Hurst was abducted from a local hangout." JJ continued, as a picture of a boy with chocolate brown hair, and dark blue eye's appeared on the screen. "Today, their bodies were found in the middle of a bridge leading out of town" JJ said, once again pressing a button on the remote. Another picture appeared on the screen. This time of the two kids body's, laying peacefully in the middle of an old wooden bridge.

"The unsub shows remorse." Reid commented, quietly.

"Oh, there's more," JJ said, in a disbelieving tone as two more pictures have appeared on the monitor. "Nine year old Jane Roberts, and fifteen year old Luke strews were reported missing today." JJ added, letting the information sink in.

"The children almost look identical." Rossi observed, "He may be trying to re-create his or her kids." he added.

"That is quite possible. Seeing the similarities between each female and male victim. This unsub is probably trying to re-create there kids." Reid agreed.

"What was the cause of death?" Jo asked, "I mean, there bodies looked unharmed."

"They were drowning, and had been dead two hours prior to the bodies being discovered." Garcia explained, sadly.

"The kids were probably with the unsub, for roughly twenty-four hours." I said leaning forward in my chair, studying the picture's on the screen.

"Then that means we have roughly twenty-four hours to find these kids." hotch said, "wheels up in twenty." with that he hurried out of the room. Followed by the rest of the team.

Reid's pov

The plane had just landed, and everyone was grabbing there stuff. I grabbed my messenger bag, and hurried off the plane. It was a gloomy day. Gray clouds swirling about in the dull sky. The wind had picked now, and was blowing some dead leaves around in a circle.

"Yo, pretty boy! You going to stand there all day." Morgan called from a black SUV. I just noticed I had stopped walking.

"Coming!" I called back, quickly making my way over to Morgan.

"Sorry." I said blushing slightly as I hoped into the car. Next to Prentiss in the back seat. In the front seat was Jo, and Morgan was driving. Everyone else appeared to be in the other SUV.

"Meet you at the station, hotch!" Morgan yelled, before climbing into the car. All look we got stuck with Prentiss and ji I Jo." Morgan groaned, with a smirk on his face.

"Morgan, I told you to stop calling me that." Jo complained, slapping his shoulder playfully. Earlier, on the plane. She had made it very clear that she hated her new nickname.

"Aww, come on ji I Jo." Morgan laughed, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Morgan!" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't even bother; ever since I have joined the BAU, which was eight years, five months, and six days ago .he has called me pretty boy, and kid." I said she just looked at me like I had grown another head. It was making me uncomfortable.

"How, in hell, did you remember that?" she asked, shocked.

"Don't, get him started." Prentiss said with the, here we go again face.

"I have an edict memory, an IQ of 180, and can read 20,000 words per minute." I said, proudly. I was waiting for her to call me a freak. I almost always, expected someone to call me that when I told them what I could do. Even though, I knew most people aren't like that. I just can't help it. She paused for a moment,

"That is so cool!" she said, smiling. "So you're a genius?" she asked, eagerly?

"Yeah, I guess you could call me that." I said, blushing trying to hide my face behind my hair.

Hotch's pov

We arrived at the station about the same time the others did. Everyone grabbed the boxes of case files and hurried inside. The wind was really blowing and it started to drizzle a little bit too. The police station was small, just a couple desks, a back room, and an office.

"Hello, you must be the FBI." a young women with raven black hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a sheriff's uniform. "I'm Sheriff Mary downs." she added, holding out her hand to me. Which I accepted. "I'm SSA Aaron hotchern. This is my team. Agent Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer jareau, jo cambell, and Dr. Spencer Reid." I said, pointing to everyone. Each giving a small wave when they heard there name.

"Nice to meet you all." she said, with a huge smile. "I'm glad you all are here"

"Is there anywhere we can set up?" JJ asked motioning to the boxes everyone was carrying.

"Oh yeah, there is a storage room in the back. We cleared it out, put a table and chairs in there, as well as a couple dry erase bored." Mary said, pointing to a door down a hall way.

"Thanks," I said, before leading my team into the small room.

Everyone set down the boxes on the table, and took a quick look around the room. There were two windows, two white bored and a round table with a few chairs surrounding it.

"Alright Morgan and Jo, go to molly Waller's, and Jane Roberts abduction site. Rossi and Prentiss, go to the other two abduction sites. Reid, jj, and I, will talk to the victim's families. As well as go to the dump site." I ordered, "Meet back here when you're done." with that we all headed out to the SUV's

Morgan's pov

Jo and I had just got to molly's abduction site, the park.

"The last place she was seen was by the swing set." I said, taking off my sunglasses

"There is plenty of cover from the tree's." jo said, looking at the big tree branches blocking most of the swing set area, from the street and park benches. "He's smart." she added, crossing her arms.

"But the question is how did he get away?" I said, looking around. I walked over to the tree line. The wind started to pick up again. Blowing the branches around in every direction. To reveal a small little path, that leads to the parking lot on the west side of the park. It wasn't even paved, just some gravel surrounded by tree's, and a road that lead to the main parking lot. "Perfect spot." I said. This unsub is clever, and organized. He knows what he is doing, and it looks as if he wants to be found. Otherwise he wouldn't have left those bodies in the middle of a bridge that is used daily." I thought out loud.

"He is probably a local; one because this town has like zero tourist, and it looks like the path leading to the main parking, lot isn't used very often. Otherwise it would be paved, and I think he has done this before. This is just, too organized for him to be new at this. Call Garcia and ask her to check other abduction cases with any similarities to case, in the surrounding states." Jo said, just then we heard a loud boom of thunder, and a crack of lighting lit up the sky.

"Ok," I said. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and tried calling Garcia. I then realized there was no signal.

"Damn it, No signal." I sighed, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "I'll try to call her again when we get back to the station." I added.

"I really do hate small towns sometimes, no matter how beautiful they towns may be." she complained.

"So," I continued, "I could park my car, and walk up this little hidden path, hide behind the tree branches until a kid came close enough for me to grab them." I guessed.

"This unsub has a type though, he could possibly be waiting here for a while." Jo said, puzzled. "Unless, I stock them?" she wondered, as she walked around the perimeter of the tree line again. "The unsub would've had to leave some evidence. No one is that perfect." she said, a little frustrated. Ok a lot frustrated.

"I bet," I started, ignoring Jo's frustration. Then another boom of thunder interrupted me, and once again the sky lit up with lightening. "That this is someone the kids trust. For them to come along willingly. There was no evidence of restraint." I said the slight drizzle of rain had started to get a little harder now. What happens next was all so fast. There was more thunder, and lightning. Then a loud CRACK!

MORGAN, LOOK OUT!

Authors note: hey, so what did you think? Little shorter than the last chapter, but I ended it with a cliff hanger. My first one! Everyone can probably guess what's going to happen, but you know. Hope you liked it. Oh, and btw. I'm going to try, the key word try, to make Wednesday the update day, but sometimes I switch that day with my dad. So we'll just see what happens. PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	3. the women in white

Chapter three

Authors note: hey, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to know that at least one person is reading my story. Also, thank you to everyone who followed/favorite my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: yeah, still need a plan to take over criminal minds, but in the meantime. I own nothing, but Jo and this awful plot. :) So yeah, don't own it, sadly.

Morgan's pov

"MORGAN, LOOK OUT!" Jo yelled. I saw a tree falling toward me, the next thing I know Jo tackled me to the ground, right before the tree could land on me.

"Morgan, are you ok?!" Jo asked, franticly.

"Yeah, I'm good." I gasped, trying to get my breath back.

"Good." she said getting up and brushing herself off, and then offered me a hand. Which I gladly took, "let's get to the next abduction site." I nodded and we hurried back to the SUV.

"Thanks." I said, once we were in the car.

"No problem, didn't think I was going to let a tree flatten you? Did you? She said, grinning a little trying to lighten the mood a tad.

"Well, ji I Jo. I owe you one." I chuckled putting my seat belt on. She just rolled her eyes and put her seat belt on too. I started the car and we pulled out onto the road.

Rossi's pov

We had just arrived at Luke strews abduction site. We didn't find anything of significance at jack Hurst's, and so far, nothing here either.

"This unsub is incredibly organized." I said, we were at the only movie theater in town and, unfortunately. It didn't have cameras; neither did the local dinner that jack Hurst was abducted from. "This guy just had to be local, or a grade a stalker." I thought aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing." Prentiss said. She had just interviewed the owner of the movie theater," Julia dawn the owner, didn't know anything really. Just that the last time she saw him was when he came up to buy the movie ticket, and she said that she didn't notice anyone behaving strangely." Prentiss explained.

"This is giving me a head ach." I complained, rubbing my temple.

"Let's get back to the station. Maybe the other's found something useful" Prentiss suggested hopefully. I nodded in agreement. We thanked the owner for her time and left.

Reid's pov

Hotch, JJ, and I had just arrived at the station. Everyone else appeared to be back already. The rain was pouring down now. So, we all ran into the station. In an attempt to stay dry, it fail, all three of us came in drenched. My hair was sticking to the side of my face and my clothes were sticking to my body. Let me say, it was not very comfortable.

"Anybody got I towel?" I asked grinning a bit.

"Here you go pretty boy." Morgan said, throwing me a towel.

"What about us!" JJ complained playfully.

"Here," Rossi said, handing hotch and JJ a towel. After we dried off we got down to business.

"Did anybody find anything?" hotch asked, Prentiss and Rossi shook their heads. As did Jo and Morgan

"Yeah, us to." JJ said sitting down, still drying her hair.

"I did almost get flatten by a tree though." Morgan laughed, raising his hand. We all gave him a look except Jo.

"Lightning struck a tree, and almost turns our good friend Morgan over here. Into a pancake, and would be. If I hadn't pushed him out of the way in time." Jo explained.

"WHAT!" We heard someone screech. We all turned around to see Garcia on a computer screen freaking out.

"Hi, baby girl." Morgan said,

"Don't you, hi me!" I decided to pop in. to see how all my lovely's are doing, only to find out my chocolate god has almost become a pancake!"

"Garcia," hotch said trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face, and look serious.

"Oh, sorry sir." she said, "I will deal with you! When you get back." she said, looking at Morgan. "So, did you guys find anything?"

"No this guy is insanely organized, and clean" Prentiss complained.

"Which leads me to believe that our unsub is a woman. This is very organized and clean, and usually that indicates a women. Which makes since because we also believe that this unsubs is trying to re-create her kids. Which, most likely drown? Seeing as how the first victims have drown and-, "

"REID!" hotch said, in a warning tone that, meant shut up!

"I was thinking the same thing." Jo said, "Hey Garcia, can you look for similar cases like this in the surrounding states?" Jo asked, sitting on one of the desks.

"Of course my little Jo Jo. My fingers will go faster than lighting. I will get back to you guys later." Garcia said quickly, as we heard the tapping of keys in the back ground, and then the screen went black.

"I think we can give the profile in the morning, if we're lucky." hotch said, "let's go get some sleep, and check into the motel." we all nodded and headed back out into the rain.

Hotch's pov

- The next morning-

I was standing next to Morgan and Prentiss. In the main room of the police station. We were getting ready to give the profile. We were just waiting for the sheriff to get here. She only had two other offices, which were already here. One was an older man, but still young enough to where he could be out in the field. The other one looked younger, probably just, started if you ask me.

"I'm here, I'm here, and sorry I'm late. My son is sick." she explained, taking off her coat and hanging it on the nearby hook. Next to the door. Along with her hat.

"The person was looking for we believe to be a white female. In her mid-thirties to early-forties." I said.

"This woman will most likely be a local. Who just recently moved back here, and has suffered a loss. Probably her children." Prentiss said crossing her arms.

"This woman is extremely organized, and clean." Jo said getting up from her chair, "she has done this before. Most likely in the surrounding towns, even states."

"She would look normal; people wouldn't question or be alarmed at her presence around children." Morgan added.

"She isn't afraid or scared that the FBI is here. She actually wants to be caught, but believe she can't be. This means she is arrogant, and that eventually she will make a mistake." I said, "That is all."

"Ok boys, get to work." Mary ordered the two officers.

"Yes ma'am." they said at the same time and hurried off. Then I heard the familiar ring of a cell phone. My cell phone.

Jo's pov

Hotch's phone started ringing. he walked out of the room to answer it.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Rossi said, sighing.

"You got it too?" Morgan said, with a serious look. then hotch burst back into the room.

"They found the kids bodies." hotch sighed, "on the front steps of the school." everyone grew quit for a moment. letting the news settle in. then everyone sprang into action.

"Morgan and I will hold a press conference, warning everyone that the unsub will be on the hunt again. looking for new victims. Reid, Prentiss, and jo, go to the dump site. Morgan and I will meet you there. when were done. Rossi, and jj, talk to Jane Roberts and Luke strews families' again." hotch ordered. going into full boss mode. we all nodded and headed to the SUV's.

I grabbed the keys to one, and hopped in the driver seat. Prentiss jumped into the seat beside me. While Reid got in the back. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, turned left, toward the school, which was on the edge of town. the other SUV, that jj and Rossi were in. turned right. I was a really fast driver, and we were at the scene in no time. Reid literally fell out of the car trying to get out.

"Don't ever let her, drive again." he told Prentiss. gasping for breath dramatically, pointing at me.

"What?' I asked, trying my best to look innocent.

"You drive like a race car driver." Prentiss said, trying not to laugh.

"I do not! I was under the speed limit the whole time." I argued, walking over to the yellow tape. they gave me a look. "ok, fine. maybe not the whole, time." I admitted.

"Try, not at all." Reid said, grinning. showing his badge to the cops, as did Prentiss and I.

"No Reid, there was when she pulled out of the parking lot. she was at least right under the speed limit." Prentiss teased.

"Oh, shut up!" I said playfully, as we approached the bodies on the front of the school's steps. we put on our latex gloves. I then lifted the blanket that had been placed over both the bodies. "same as the last." I said "no wounds.

"This reminds me of a ghost story, the women in white." Reid said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I agreed.

"What's the woman in white?" Prentiss asked, giving us a weird look.

"The women in white is really, more than one ghost, but there stories are all the same. the husband cheats on her, and to get back at him drowning her own kids. then later realizing what she has done. becomes mad with grief and rage until she can't take it anymore, and kills herself, but her spirit cannot rest. due to her murdering her kids. So, her spirit is doomed to wander the earth forever. looking for her lost children. which she will never find. it's an ongoing torture. So, the ghost takes it rage out on sometimes, unfaithful men, and other times. drowns children that resemble her own." Reid said in a rush. So, his normal speed.

"So, your saying this unsub is a ghost?' Prentiss asked, confused.

No, no, no, no, I'm saying that this unsub is like the living version of the women in white." he said with a smile. happy that he had a break through.

"I'll call Garcia." I said, getting out my phone.

"You have reached the office of the tech goddess, Penelope Garcia. my wish Is your command." Garcia's voice rang over the phone.

"Hey, it's Jo. I need you to look up mentality unstable women in the area." I asked.

"Ok I got 43 matches.' she said, with a little shock in her voice. that is way too many, for that small town.

"Ok, now narrow that down to the ones that are divorced." I said into the phone.

"Um, doesn't help much. 31." she said.

"Ok, now women with dead children." I said.

"Um. Ok," she said, "that's creepy, but ok."

"12 now." she replied.

"Now women who have just moved here recently."

"Down to lucky number 3." she said so fast I almost didn't hear it.

"Ok. one more thing."

"What it's down to 3." she wined, "just kidding. what it." she added quickly.

"Between the ages 30 and 45."

"And, I got a hit.' she screamed, into the phone so loud I had to pull it away from my ear.

"And, who is it?" I asked, motioning for Reid and Prentiss to come over. I put the phone on speaker. So, they could hear.

"A Carry Len. she is 37, divorced, kids drown 7 years ago. works as a teachers aid, and nanny for-" she trailed off, "oh my god!"

"What is it Garcia?" Reid Asked.

"She is nanny for two of the victims, and teacher for the other two." she gasped.

"We got her." Prentiss said. 'I'll call hotch on the way." she yelled, running toward the car.

"What's her address?" I asked really fast.

"102 Hillman drive." she said.

"Thanks, call you back." I said in a rush and hung up the phone before she could respond.

"I hopped into the car with Reid not far behind me, and started the car, turned on the lights and raced toward the unsub house.

"Hotch said he is going to meet us there. what's the address?" Emily asked.

"102 Hillman drive." I said turning a corner, almost putting the car into a tail spin.

"Jo!" Reid yelped.

"My bad!" I yelled, turning yet another corner. why were there so many, damn corners in this town?

"Hotch said that two more kids have gone missing." Prentiss informed us. hanging up the phone.

"The bitch is going down." I said.

Authors note: oh, its getting interesting isn't it. I think. hope you guys liked it. please don't forget to review. they mean the world to me. :) I love feedback good, and bad. as long as it's not flame. PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	4. case closed, or is it

Chapter four

Authors note: hi everyone! Thanks for the support! You have no idea how low my self-esteem is right now in the writing area. So, yeah hope you like this chapter. I start school next week; I'm going into the 7th grade. :) So, I might skip an update, but that probably won't happen. In case it does, I'm just giving you a heads up. Well, I'm going to shut up now. So you can get on with the story.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own it. I'm just going to play around with it for a while, but don't worry I'll put them back the way I found them. When I'm done... maybe.

Reid's pov

Jo, Emily, and I were headed to the unsub house. If we don't die first. Jo almost put us in a tail spin three time's now. I would have to give her driving tips later. We came to a nice neighborhood.

"It should be right up here." Emily said pointing to a house on the left. It had a flower bed and a nice yard. It looked really normal. Then suddenly the car came to an erupt stop. That would have sent Prentiss and Jo flying through the windshield. If the hadn't been wearing seat belts.

"Remind me, to always wear a seat belt. When you're driving." Prentiss said, as she and Jo leapt out of the car drawing their guns. As did I. we walked carefully up to the front of the house. Jo and I got on both sides of the door. Emily positioned herself, getting ready to kick the door down. We all looked at each other for a moment; Emily nodded and kicked the door down.

"FBI!" she screamed as she charged into the house. With me and Jo following close behind her. She headed for the kitten. While I headed for the living room and Jo took the dining room.

"CLEAR!" I heard Jo yell.

"CLEAR!" I yelled, lowering my weapon.

"CLEAR!" Emily called, as she walked in, holstering her weapon.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Jo asked. Clearly confused. I then spotted a door on the far side of the room.

"Look." I said pointing at it. Re-drawing my weapon. As I hurried over with Prentiss and Jo behind me. I put my index finger to my lips, signaling them to be quit. I slowly opened the door. To reveal a set of carpeted stairs. At the top were a loft and a single rocking chair. In the center as it was slowly, rocking back and forth. In it was a dark hair woman. In a purple tank top and jeans. In her hands was a photo. Which, she dropped on the floor.

"Hello agents." she said cheerfully. "I've been expecting you. I began to wonder what took you so long."

"Carry Len?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me." she replied, getting up.

"Don't move." Jo ordered.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go with you, and I'll even tell you where the kids are." she smiled, turning around and putting her hands behind her back. Waiting to be cuffed. Emily walked up to her and took out her cuffs. Then proceeded to cuff her, but not before giving Jo and I am puzzled look. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi then appeared at the head of the stairs.

Emily's pov

I found it odd. How easily she gave up. Just gave up. No fight, nothing.

"The kids are in the cellar." carry explained, "I really didn't mean to hurt them." she said sadly. "It just," she paused "happened."

I proceeded to lead her down the stairs, and into the police car. I saw Jo coming around from the back of the house. Behind her was a teenager; in her arms was a child. Who was clinging to her shirt? She seemed unharmed, but scared to death. Jo handed the girl off to the paramedics, said something to the other kid, and walked over.

"Is it always this easy?" she asked, leaning up against the police car.

"No, this is as easy as it gets." I chuckled "it can, and will, be a hell of a lot harder."

Morgan's pov

-On the plane-

Everyone was quite. Well I needed to fix that, I thought with a smirk.

"So, ji I Jo. How was your first case with the BAU?" I asked. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"It was fine. It seemed too easy though. Like, it's not over." she said, with a thoughtful expression.

"I heard you're a hell of a driver." I teased.

"Who told you?" she groaned, but couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her face. I pointed to Reid.

"Spencer." Jo said, throwing a pillow at him, startling him from his sleep.

"What! I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You told him about my driving. That was goanna being a surprise." she complained playfully.

"Settle down children." Rossi said playfully.

"My surprise is ruined!" Jo pouted, crossing her arms in fake pout.

"Aw, what do you say we go out to dinner, when we land?" I offered.

"Can I come?" spencer asked.

"Sure pretty boy." I said, leaning back.

"When were you going to ask me?" Prentiss wined.

"Never." I teased

"Well, to bad. I'm coming anyway." she said determined.

"Count me in." JJ said smiling, looking up from her magazine.

"Yo, hotch Rossi. Were goanna going out to dinner when we land? You in?" I asked.

"Well, why not? How bout it Aaron?" Rossi asked.

Hotch checked his watch before replying. "Sure, I'll be there." he smiled.

"Now all we need is Garcia." I said, taking out my cell phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Office of supreme genius." a preppy voice answered, who I knew to be the one and only Garcia.

"Hey baby girl." I said, "The team is going to dinner when we land. You in?"

"A chance to spend some time with my chocolate thunder." she paused, "I'm in!" she squealed. I could just see her jumping around in her chair like a five year old.

"Alright, baby girl. See you later." I said, getting ready to hang up.

"I hope so." she teased.

"Bye." I said ending the call. "Garcia is coming to." I said.

Authors note: I know, the chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I'm very busy. I'm really surprise. I even found the time to update. I know they found the bad guy too easily. I did that on propose. It has to do with something later on in the story. So, yeah. Just to let you know. Hope you liked this chapter, PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	5. a new case a new day

Chapter five

Authors note: OMG! I'm so sorry for this late update, but I did warn you that I might be late this week. Cause school just started back up, and I've been slammed with school. So here it is now and, I might just give you guys another chapter tomorrow well, enjoys.

Disclaimer: again, I don't own them. Just screwing around with them for a while, but don't worry I probably, will put them back the way I found them, maybe.

Hotch's pov

It had been a few weeks since Jo had joined the BAU. She seemed to be fitting in with the team well. She was an outgoing, funny person. A really great addition to the team, but she had her really shy moments. Whenever someone brought up home or family, she would always try to change the subject, or become silent. We hadn't had any cases since that abduction case in Montana. Which meant everyone got to catch up on paperwork, including me?

"Hotch." JJ said, in a serious tone. As she popped her head in my office

"Yes jj?" I asked, setting down my pen. She gave me the look. This meant a case, and I really bad one too. I hope this one didn't have anything to do with children. I thought, as I got up and headed out to the bull pen. To inform everyone about our latest case.

"Everyone, meeting room now." I order.

"Finally! I'm so sick of paperwork!" Morgan cheered, which cause Jo to slap him on the arm. "What?" he asked confused.

"You just said you happy about someone dyeing." she said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I um, that came out wrong." he stammered; once everyone was in the conference room JJ began.

"1 weeks ago. In St. Louis, 23 year old holly Hathaway went missing from a local bar and grill." she said, as a picture of a blonde woman with green eyes. Appeared on the screen, "that same day. Lucy peek, 26 went missing after her shift at a bank." JJ continued, and another picture of a girl showed up. She was black woman with dark red hair, and she had brown eyes and a big smile. "Later that day. Jenna Sato, 19 went missing. After she left to go to the super market."

"He is crossing race bonders." Reid commented.

"Yeah, he is all over the map." Morgan agreed.

"Three days later. Holly Hathaway and Jenna sota's bodies were found in the woods, by some hikers." JJ added, as pictures of the body are showed up.

"What about Lucy peek?" Jo asked, confused.

"No one has found her body yet." JJ replied.

"That means she still could be alive." Rossi said, hopefully. Sitting up in his chair a little.

"What was the cause of death?" Reid asked, looking through the case file.

"Well, holly dyed from blunt force trauma, and Jenna was strangled." Garcia piped in.

"How do they know that these cases are even related?" Morgan asked, looking over at me. The victemoilgy is different, and so is the MO.

"Because earlier today, 3 more girls were reported missing. Emma Johnson 24, from a laundry matt. Jackie mills, 21 were last seen walking her dog around noon, and Katie hale, 28 from the department store.

"Well, then we better go. Wheels up in 10." I hollered, and hurried to my office.

Jo pov

We had just landed in St. Louis, and were currently riding to the station. Hotch was driving. I was shot gun, in your face Morgan. I thought, as I looked to the back seat to see Morgan and JJ talking, a while later, we arrived at the station. I grabbed one of the boxes that contained all of this case information. As we walked in, I noticed how big this station was. Compared to the one in long hill.

"Hello, I'm detective Charlie Benson." a middle aged man, with jet black hair said. Holding out his hand to hotch.

"I'm Aaron hotchern." he introduced, shaking the man's hand. "This is Jennifer jareau, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, spencer Reid, and jo cambell." he said, as he pointed at each one of us as he said our name.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm so glad you're all here. This is one of the weirdest cases, I've ever seen." he explained.

"Is there anywhere we can set up?" JJ asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, of course. We have a spare office set up for you." the detective said, pointing toward a door on the left of a hallway.

"Thank you." she said, motioning for us to follow her. So we could leave hotch alone to talk with the detective. The room we were given was fairly large. With two big round tables, and three huge windows. With the blinds drawn. Oh, bonus I thought. We had our own coffee maker. I set the box down.

"We have our own coffee maker!" spencer exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh no!" Prentiss groaned.

"That kid doesn't need any more coffee." Morgan said, pointing at Reid.

"Hey!" Reid said, trying to look offended.

"It's true." I said, laughing. "I've only know you guys for a few weeks, and even I know you're a coffee addict."

"No I'm not." he wined.

"Yes, you are." I argued.

"At least I can drive." he shot back.

"Like a grandma." Morgan snorted, and Reid shot him a glare.

"Ok," hotch said, walking into the room, and everyone instantly went quiet. "JJ you and Jo go talk to the family. Emily and Morgan go to the dump site. Reid you start on the geographical profile. Rossi you come with me to look at the bodies." hotch ordered and hurried out of the room. JJ and I went out to the car, and with some persuading. She let me drive. Big mistake! I thought smiling.

JJ pov

"Ok, I'm never letting you drive again!" I said, as Jo and I got out of the car.

"What! Why!" she asked, grinning.

"Don't get me started!" I laughed, as we knocked on the family's door. All of the victim's family's gathered at the Hathaway's.

"A middle aged woman answered the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which were red and puffy. From no doubt crying.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer jeaua, and this is Jo cambell." I said, softly.

"Hello," she said, trying to regain her composer. "I'm joy Hathaway." she said shakily. Joy I thought. What an ironic name for this situation.

"May we come in?" Jo asked.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" she said, sniffing a bit as we entered the house. I saw several other people. They all looked like they had been crying. There was an eight year old girl holding onto a black teddy bear. She had coco skin and was wearing a light blue tank top, and light green shorts. With little white sandals. I saw Jo walk up to her and bend down, whisper something in her ear. Then the little girl proceeded to grab her hand, and lead her out of the room. Smart I thought. Getting the little one out of the room. Now here is the hard part. I thought. As I turned toward the family's.

Morgan's pov

Emily and I were at the dump site. It was in the middle of some woods. About twenty minutes from the station.

"The report says the bodies were literally dumped." Prentiss said, bending down to tie her shoe lace.

"So, this guy is incapable of remorse." I guessed.

"Yep, pretty much." she replied, standing up.

"This terrain is pretty rough. So this guy would have to be pretty strong, and have a van, truck something to get the body's here." I said looking around.

"We better get back to the station." Emily said, checking her watch.

"Good idea. Let's go." I said hurrying back to the SUV.

- Later at the station-

We had just pulled into the station. When JJ and Jo pulled up.

"But, why?" Jo wined.

"Because, I don't want to die." JJ said.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I asked, smirking.

"JJ won't let me drive!" Jo complained.

"And I don't blame her ji I Jo." I teased; she just rolled her eyes and stalked into the station. When we got inside. We found Jo and Reid talking about the profile. When hotch stormed in with Rossi.

"The girls had nothing in there stomachs. When they died. Both girls! And the strange thing is, Jenna died 32 hours before holly, and both girls had scratches and cuts on their feet." hotch ranted.

"Scratches on their feet?" Emily wondered.

"Maybe they ran through the woods." Jo said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now, why would they do that?" JJ asked, as she went to make herself some coffee.

"They could have had a chance to escape, and took it." I suggested.

"Both of them?' Rossi questioned.

"That could be why they were killed, and not Lucy." Jo said, snapping her fingers.

"That is possible, but unlikely. As Rossi said. If they both had a chance to escape. I think Lucy would have too." Reid explained.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Jo complained.

"Aw, poor little joey." I teased.

"Shut up Morgan!" she yelled playfully.

"Guys! Focus." hotch said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." we both said at the same time.

"Were there any other wounds on the victims?" Emily Asked.

"Nope." Rossi replied.

"Then he is not a sadist." I concluded.

"How is the geographical profile going Reid?" hotch asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I think I've found his comfort zone. All the places he has abducted from. Are within a ten mile radius from the woods outside of town." Reid said, gesturing to all the points on the map.

"His dump site is in the forest." hotch said, crossing his arms. He looked around the room at the team. Everyone looked half asleep. "I think we all need to get some rest." he decided.

"But hotch." Jo said, trying to protest.

"We can't help those girls. If were no on the top of our game." hotch reasoned.

"I guess your right." Jo sighed, getting up, and with that we all left the station. To try and get a good night rest. Thought, with the case on everyone's minds. I don't think that will happen.

Authors note: again, I'm sorry for the late update. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for all the reviews and favorite/followers! Well yeah, I'm done. PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	6. prentiss part 1

Chapter six

Authors note: here is a bonus chapter. Since I was so late updating last time, it might not be as long as most of my chapters, but I felt like I had to give you guys a little something extra. So, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: again, I don't own anything but this awful plot. :)

Reid's pov

We had just finished giving the profile. When every phone in the station started ringing. Everyone looked around for a moment, confused. Then hotch answered his phone, as did the detective. Both of the conversation was short.

"They found the bodies." hotch said, sadly. Hanging up, "Katie hale and Jackie mills. Were found in a dumpster."

"Two more girls have gone missing." detective Benson said, as he also hung up the phone.

"Ok, Jo and Prentiss. Go to the dump site." hotch ordered, "Morgan, Reid, go to the morgue." JJ, try to convince the media to hold the story. A little longer, we don't want to cause panic."

"Looks like it are me and you pretty boy." Morgan teased, messing up my hair.

"Morgan!" I complained. He just laughed and hurried out to the car. I rolled my eyes and followed. Once we were in the car, Morgan started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. We talked about the case, mostly. Then we started talking about Jo.

"So, what do you think of ji I Jo?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is nice." I said, shrugging my shoulders, but the truth was I had a little crush on her. I know, I really don't know her that well, but I can't help it.

"Oh, really?" he said, raising his eyebrow father.

"Not like that." I said, quickly. Stumbling over my words a little.

"Oh, spencer." he chuckled, "you can't hide anything from me. I see the way you look at her."

"What, I, uh," I stammered, blushing.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell. But I think she likes you too." he said, sighing, parking the car and cutting off the engine. I just noticed we were here. I leaped out of the car and walked into the building. Were Morgan, was already examining the bodies.

"Hey Reid, the report says like last time. Both of there stomachs are empty, but this time, one was drowning. And the other died of starvation."

"What! This doesn't make any since." I exclaimed, snatching the report from him.

"And both girls again, have cuts on their feet." Morgan commented, I thought for a minute. Then it hit me.

"I got it!" I yelled, "We have to get back to the station and call hotch. I think I know what he is doing with the girls"

Prentiss pov

Jo and I had just arrived at the dump site. The girls bodies had been left in a dumpster, in an ally way. Between a dinner and a bank.

"Why would he go from dumping bodies, in the woods, to a dumpster in broad daylight, in a high traffic area?" Jo Asked.

"Maybe, he knows where here, and is trying to taunt us or something." I replied, looking up and down the long wide ally.

"Is there any camas?" she asked.

"Yeah, across the street, the gas station across the street might have caught something." I said, pointing at it.

"Ok, I'll go check it out." she replied, starting over there. "You come?"

"I'll be over in a minute. I want to look around a little more." I said, looking down the ally again.

"Ok," she said, before taking off across the street. I heard some shuffling coming from the other end of the ally. My head shot up to see a figure run around the corner.

"FBI, STOP!" I yelled. Taking off after the figure, drawing my gun. Once I reached the end of the ally way. I looked to my right, and then felt something hit me over the head, and the ground rushed toward me. The last thing I remember is being lifted up.

Authors note: oh, a cliff hanger. Bet you guys really hate me right now. Ha-ha, well sorry it was short. I just had to end the chapter here. PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	7. prentiss part 2

Chapter seven

Authors note: hey you guys! Here is the next chapter, and I'm telling you now. I have speech and drama on Mondays. And cross country practice Tuesday, Thursday, and, Friday, and this all starts next week. Not to mention test and home work. So, next weeks chapter might have to wait until Saturday. It depends, on how much homework my teacher gives me. Well, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: you know. The usual stuff don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. So, yeah

Jo pov

I had gone over to the gas station across the street. To look at the security camera footage the only thing I saw on there was a gray van with the lesions plate, 403ch. I quickly called Garcia to tell her to search it. She found out it belonged to a man, named Danny smith. He was 27 and lived about 15 minutes from here. Garcia said she would call hotch and the team to meet Prentiss and I there. After hung up I walked back out to the ally expecting to see Prentiss, but I didn't see anything. I was confused for a moment, I was looking around the ally to see if I could find any sign of her. I then decided to call her, it rang ,and rang ,and rang ,and rang, and rang, and rang, until, it finally went to voice mail. That's weird, I thought. I tried calling again. But this time it went straight to voice mail. Like it was off or something I was beginning to get a little worried. I walked down the alley a bit. Don't freak out. I told myself, it probably just died or something. Stay calm, I noticed something on the pavement of the ally. It looked like blood, but I wasn't sure. So, I took a closer look. It was indeed blood.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. Whipping out my phone, and quickly dialing hotch number.

"Hotchern," the familiar voice answered.

"Hotch, Emily is gone! I can't find her anywhere. I called, and she not answering .so I tried again, it went straight to voicemail. Then I found some blood in the ally way. Where I last saw her." I rambled out as quickly as I could. I was in focus mode. I could panic later, I thought.

"Ok, are you sure? She might just-" hotch started, but I cut him off.

"Oh shit," I mumbled, picking up a gun. I knew to belong to the dark haired agent.

"What?" he asked.

"I found her gun." I moaned, there was a pause.

"We're on our way, stay there!" he ordered, then hung up.

Reid's pov

"I know what the unsub is doing with the girls." I said, as I bust through the station doors. Everyone was here, expect for Jo and Emily.

"Really?" JJ asked, a little shocked. I guess?

"Yep," I replied proudly. "All the cuts on their feet. Point to them walking and or running in the woods. And since both sets of victims have them. I figured that it's some sort of game. The unsub collect three girls, then set them free on some sort of property, and all the victims have died differently. So, maybe the unsub isn't the one doing the killing. Maybe it's the girls killing each other. Cause they have too to survive. It's the unsub little sick game. And I guess the winner is still alive. The prize, is life." I rambled out at top speed. Just then Garcia popped up on the screen.

"Hello, my little lovely's. I come bearing good news!" she chirped , happily.

"What you got, baby girl?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms and leaning on a desk.

"Well Jo and Prentiss, went to the dump site. And the gas station across the street had cameras. And they got a lichens' plate, which I traced to a Danny smith. Who lives about half an hour from here. And 15 minutes from the dump site." she said spinning around in her chair.

"Good work, Garcia." Rossi said.

"Let's go!" hotch added.

I got in the SUV with hotch driving, Rossi riding shot gun, and then me, JJ, and Morgan riding in the back. Some minutes later hotch got a call from Jo.

"Hotchern," hotch answered.

"Hotch, Emily is gone! I can't find her anywhere. I called and she is not answering. So, I tried again. And it went straight to voicemail. Then I found some blood in the ally where I last saw her." Jo said quickly, but clam. Odd for a new agent, I thought.

"Ok, are you sure? She might just-" hotch started, but was cut off by Jo.

"Oh shit!" we heard Jo mumbled through the phone.

"What?" hotch asked.

"I found her gun." she replied. Hotch paused,

"We're on our way, stay there!" hotch ordered, then hung up.

Prentiss pov

I woke up with a killer head ach, in a dark room. It was damp, smelling sort of like a moss smell. I guess? It was hot, humid really. It was hard to breathe too. I noticed two other girls in the room. They look terrified. One was a black woman with really, really short hair. The other was a blonde woman.

"My name is Emily Prentiss," I said, quietly in case the unsub was anywhere in ear shot. "I'm with the FBI, it's going to be ok."

"I'm Hannah," the blonde one squeaked.

"Chrissie," the black woman said slowly, "are we going to be ok?" she asked, a little fear in her voice. I sighed,

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know. But, I do know that my team will find us. Trust me." I said, reassuringly. More to myself then to them though. They both nodded. Then a door above us opened. Apparently we were in some kind of cellar or basement.

"Hello, lady's! Welcome! The game will begin shortly." a deep voice said, "but first," he added. Taking out three little tracking bracelets. "here." he said, fastening it to each of our wrist. "I'll be back soon to tell you the rules." and with that he left and I heard the door lock from the outside. It sounded like a pad lock and chain. To me anyway.

"What does he mean, game?" Chrissie said, wide eyed. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said looking up at the door.

Authors note: shorter then I planned. I'm just so tired ,and I got a quiz tomorrow. Yay for me! -.- well, hope you enjoyed. PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


	8. prentiss part 3

Chapter eight

Authors note: omg, I'm so sorry for this very late chapter! There just has been some family drama and school and cross country and speech and drama. So, really I have been busy. But, here it is now! And hopefully I won't take this long for the next chapter. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: you know the drill. Don't own it. Even though I really want to

Prentiss pov

It was about an hour or so later when the door opened back up. To reveal the guy from earlier. He had sandy blonde hair, probably in is 40's or 50's. If you ask me

"Hello girls." he greeted with a wide smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hannah and Chrissie scoot back a little. "Time for our game." he chuckled, taking out a gun he had hidden in his jacket. I heard Hannah scream and shuffle back even more. Dragging Chrissie with her I'm guess they were friends before we got kidnapped.

"Come on now." he said, "get out!" her he said motioning with the gun. All three of us looked at each other for a moment, before slowly moving toward the door. Once we were outside, I saw we were in a huge field. There were three cages at opposite ends of the field. And in the middle were a few hand guns, some different sized knifes, two backpacks and a rock. He led Hannah over to the first cage. Her hands were shaking as he locked her in. we walked to the other side of the field. Where he locked me in the cage. I kept a blank face not bothering to fight back. I couldn't risk the lives of these two girls. Then he walked to the far end of the field and locked Chrissie in. then he disappeared in the tree line. An hour went by. When we heard a loud speaker comes on.

"Ok, ladies this is what's going to happen. When the clock is done counting back from ten. The cages will open, and you will run to the center, grab your chosen of weapon, and proceeded to kill each other until one is left standing. If you stay in the cage for longer than sixty seconds after the cage is open your tracking device will electrocute you, what! I thought panicking for a moment. "The prize we are playing for here is life." he said dramatically. "Good luck ladies." he purred before the speaker shut off, and a loud voice started counting back from ten. I started breathing faster. 10, I can't kill these girl, 9, this is insane! This can't be happening. 8, I faintly heard Hannah crying. 7, I would run get a gun and a backpack. And maybe a knife if I had time. 6, I was fast I could make it before the other two. 5, that way if they decided to try and kill me, I'll be long gone. 4, they wouldn't turn on each other, just yet. 3, just a few more seconds, 2, get ready, 1, set, 0, the doors clattered open. Game on!

Morgan pov

We picked up Jo and were on our way to Danny smith's house. Jo hand was filling us in on exactly what happened. When we pulled up, we all leapt out and drew our weapons. We all got in our potions and I of course, kicked the door in. one of the best parts of the job if you ask me.

"FBI!" everyone yelled at the same time. We all fanned out the chorus of clears rang out and echoed around on the bare walls.

"Well, where the hell are they?" I asked, irritated lowering my gun.

"I don't know." Rossi sighed, also lowering his weapon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jo slip out with a sad look on her face. I noticed Reid had seen her too, and followed her out.

Jo pov

Damn it! I thought slipping out the door, holstering my gun and walking around the side of the house. Leaning up against the wall. It felt rough and cold. I was starting have flash backs I always got them when I got sad or really pissed off.

_"Get up you good for nothing piece of trash!" he yelled at me, kicking me in the stomach again. Once again knocking the air out of my lungs. I heard the cries of jack and Jackie. _

_"Shut up you two!" ted yelled at them. Waving his fist at them, which cause them to shut up instantly they knew what would happen if they didn't._

_"I'm sorry," I murmured weakly stumbling to my feet. _

_"Damn right!" he yelled striking me across the face and my body rushed to the ground. I gave a small yelp of pain. Doing my best not to scream. I didn't want to scare the twins any more than they already were. _

_"Maybe you'll learn to pull your weight around here now." he spat, and stormed out slamming the door really hard, shaking the house. _

"Jo, Jo, hey Jo! Are you ok? A heard a familiar voice asks. I relied that my eyes were tightly shut and I was gripping my hair tightly as well and I was rocking back and forth, I quickly opened them ready to defend myself.

"Whoa, clam down. It's just me, _Reid."_ said stepping back a bit.

"Oh spencer," I said taking a deep breath. My body relaxing a bit.

"You ok?" he asked again, the concern in his voice like a reality check that I wasn't there anymore. He couldn't hurt me. None of them could.

"Yeah," I said straighten up.

"You sure?" you left with a sad look, and when I come out here. You were rocking back and forth like a child." he prided.

"Yes, I'm good just mad that Emily wasn't here." I replied getting up. Then Morgan pops his head around the side of the house.

"Guys! Hotch wants us all." he said with a serious tone.

"Ok, be there in a sec." I said taking a deep breath and walking to the front of the house with spencer right behind me.

Authors note: oooooh, I wonder who ted is. Well I know, but you don't. Ha-ha again sorry for the long delay. Well hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. PEACE OUT!


	9. prentiss part 4

Chapter nine

Author note: um….. Hi, I'm really sorry about the long delay. I've been so busy with school, the end of the term is coming up so the teachers like to slam us last minute. So, I have like a million freaking test to study for. Which I should be doing right now, but I felt like I needed to write you guys something. I was also sick this past week and I had my first cross country meet today. I came in 70th yeah, I know it sucks, but I haven't run a race in over a year and I'm running up against high school girls not to mention I was sick. So yeah I've also been battling writers block and on top of that I'm dealing with some family issues. So cut me a break, my fall break is coming up soon. So, I'll be doing some serious writing then. I promise …..Hopefully, ok well I'm going to shut up now so you can enjoy this chapter. Remember I would love a review, half of you probably forgot about this story already. So every review counts. Again I'm rambling sorry, I do that a lot. My friends say it's a problem and shut me up when I start rambling. Which I'm still doing, ok I'm going to shut up… now.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned it. But, I sadly I don't, hey my birthday is next month maybe you guys could buy it for me, ….. No ok. It was worth a try. Enjoy the chapter.

Prentiss's pov

I sprinted through the woods as fast as my legs would carry me. I had grabbed a back pack and a small pocket knife, then darted off before the other girls could get to me. I really wanted to help them but, I really just need to think right now. I realized I was still running and stopped to catch my breath. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I wish this was all just dream and I would wake up and be in my bed. But, sadly I knew it was real. I had to find a way out. Maybe if I went far enough, I would wander off the property and maybe find a road and get help for Chrissie and Hannah, if they were still alive. I thought sadly.

I resumed running till it started to get dark. I have to find shelter, I can find a way out in the morning. I looked around until I found a hollowed out tree truck. Perfect, I thought. I found some brush to put over the entrance, so it would keep the chill off. It was to dark to go look for sticks to make a fire, and I don't know how anyways. As I settled down. I looked through my pack, it had dry nuts and fruit, a half full water bottle, and a coil of thin wire. I sighed realizing how tired I was. I used my pack as a pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

Hotch's pov

I sent Morgan to go find Jo and Reid. They shouldn't have wandered off, and I was a little mad but, I was already mad, I thought for sure Emily would be here. I really care about her. But beside that point. I hate knowing that a member of my team is in danger. I saw Morgan ,Reid and Jo, coming around from the side of the house.

"Ok, spread out everyone. I've already called in a search team. They'll be here in about half an hour. Rossi and JJ, take the east side of the property. Morgan, Reid you take the west. Jo and I will take the south side. Meet back here in half an hour." I ordered everyone started off in their assigned direction.

"Reid, Jo, can I talk to you for a second." I asked before Reid wandered off with Morgan.

"Um, yeah." Jo said walking up to me.

"Where did you two go while we were inside. You can't just walk off like that. I would have thought you both would have known that." I scolded trying not to sound too angry even though I was.

"Sorry, I just needed a minute." Jo explained, "And spencer was just making sure I was ok. It wasn't his fault."

'I'll let you both off the hook, this time. Just don't let it happen again." I said firmly, "alright then let's start looking"

Morgan's pov

After hotch has talked to Reid and Jo. Spencer and I set off.

"What was that about?" I asked, as we walked through the thick brush.

"He was just reprimanding us for walking off." he replied.

"Was Jo ok?" I asked causally.

"I don't know, she was like rocking back and forth when I found her." he explained, puzzled?

"What? I said, why she would be doing that?

"I don't know. I was going to ask her, but then you showed up." he said a little playfully.

"Well my bad, hotch wasn't happy that you guys were missing. And I think he is just really worried about Em." I said, sadly. I too, was worried about her.

"I know, I am too." spencer said.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is one touch cookie. She can take care of herself." I assured, him and myself. "Yeah" was all he said, and we continued walking.

Authors note: I know, it's still short. This was going to be more of a filler chapter anyway. Next chapter will be big. I promise, hope you liked it. Please review and check out my other story, it's a glee, tower prep cross over. Right now it's just a one shot, but if I get a few reviews, I'll continue the story. So, yeah review please, PEACE OUT!

Silverswan51


End file.
